Sakura-Colored Rhapsody
by Shades 0f Dawn
Summary: Sakura Trick One-shot - Haruka reflects on her special moment with Yuu, and the two of them come to terms with each other. Also includes a quick poem/song at the end.


Sakura-Colored Rhapsody

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot of possibly the cutest anime ever - Sakura Trick. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Human beings will always long for the warmth of others..._

It all started on that fateful day.

In that empty classroom, on what seemed like any other day, they shared _that_ memorable moment. Suggested on a whim, tinged with slight jealousy, and wrapped under the anxiety of change - with both their classroom seats and the unknown future beyond - it was carried out between two shy, close friends longing for something special between them.

Their first kiss.

_"How about we do something together that we don't do with anyone else..? Something that we'll remember for a lifetime..?"_

Haruka found herself blushing profusely whenever she kept recalling that private memory, and for what seemed like the hundredth time today, she consequently buried her cheeks in her hands to hide her embarrassment. She could picture it just as clearly and vividly as if it had happened just yesterday. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered how amazingly tender Yuu's lips felt, how overwhelmingly sweet they had tasted, how breathtakingly beautiful her voice had sounded when she moaned with pleasure... Haruka hesitated, slowly bringing a finger up to her own lips, and then...

"Ah, jeez, stupid Yuu-chan!" Haruka pouted, vigorously shaking her head to dispel such thoughts. If only she conveniently had a pillow right now, she'd be burying her face in it several times over. Instead, she satisfied herself by hugging her knees to her chest. "Making me think about such embarrassing things all the time!"

Haruka had read many romantic novels in the past, and always loved the idea of star-crossed, fated lovers. It was so romantic to think about being united with your soulmate for all of eternity. And if they were childhood friends, then all the better. _A-Are Yuu-chan and I like that?_ Haruka would constantly think to herself, before forcibly suppressing those fantasies and returning to the present.

At the moment, she was sitting on a park bench, waiting, with the supposed promise of ice-cream, for Yuu's return. With the warm sunshine and balmy temperature, characteristic of a usual spring, saturday afternoon, Haruka had decided to enjoy the nice weather outside instead of remaining cooped up inside all day. In actuality, the day had started with Yuu wanting to watch a movie together, but due to an unfortunate, unforeseen slew of events, that activity had to be cancelled. As such, the duo found themselves aimlessly walking around, killing time as they spent the day together. With nothing better to do, Haruka had wanted to stop by her favorite cafe for lunch, but Yuu's persistence and extreme love for strawberry ice-cream won out in the end.

_It's been a while since we've spent time like this together._ Haruka reminisced as she continued to wait on the park bench. Her eyes scanned the passing crowds, hopefully searching for the sight of that familiar bright face. _Ever since high school started, we really haven't had the time to do something like this, I guess..._

To any other casual passbyer, Haruka was simply a high school student waiting for her friend's return. On first sight, no one would've bothered to look past her innocent looks. Her auburn hair had caught the sun's rays, accentuating her long curls. It was springtime, but her hair shone with the color of autumn. Her face didn't resemble that of someone constantly worrying over something.

But she was affronted by a pressing dilemma. Namely, Sonoda Yuu.

Mellowed after her initial outburst, Haruka lapsed into uneasy silence. It had been some time since that _moment_, and yet, she still couldn't take her mind off of it. She'd made new friends and done new things, but it was all she could think about recently. It was even starting to affect her everyday interactions with Yuu. Time to time she'd space out, staring into Yuu's face - particularly her lips - as the latter was left wondering what was wrong with her. Or she'd be blushing over the simplest moments with Yuu, like having their hands accidentally touch when picking up a stray eraser during class, or when Yuu tenderly hugged her from behind, or even when she saw Yuu waiting by the main entrance and waving 'good morning'... Consequently, Yuu would always wear that same, concerned expression and ask Haruka if she was feeling sick. And of course, when she leaned closer to feel her forehead to check her temperature, Haruka would lose herself even more. It was like an endless cycle that continued to constantly ravage her mind.

Haruka let out a longing sigh. To think it was all because their seats had been separated - the distance between them stretched by a row of desks. Why should that have bothered her the way it did anyways? It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again. She had to do something about herself. She had to stop worrying Yuu all the time. They had been together for a long time, but as far as Haruka saw it, she was the one that was always being a bother.

_I can't keep relying on Yuu-chan all the time!_ Haruka firmly amended, silently clenching a fist to rile her inner motivation - just like the protagonists of action movies always did when they needed to surpass a difficult trial. _I have to overcome this myself!_

A few seconds ticked by, then: _Well, maybe I'm just overthinking it..._

Haruka nervously gripped the wooden bench, watching her feet lazily rock back and forth in rhythm to her pounding heart. "Jeez, Yuu-chan's so slow! What's taking her so long?" She mumbled under her breath after a few minutes had passed since her departure. She took another look around the park before sighing again. _Ah, what's wrong with me?! She's only been gone for five minutes, and I'm already longing to see her face again! Can't I do anything without her?!_

Haruka closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her life would've been like without Yuu. Would she be in the same position she was now? Would she have been able to make friends? ...Would she really have been okay without Yuu?

Haruka shook her head. She didn't know, and her inability to answer that question was making her head and heart hurt. Feeling the breeze pick up and the sakura petals flutter by her cheek, Haruka allowed her eyes to open slightly, her cheeks flushing guiltily. _Maybe I'm just bothering her... I bet I'm just dragging her down when she could be doing so much more..._

Suddenly, Haruka gave a start as she felt small, warm hands gently cover her eyes from behind.

"Ha-ruka! Guess who?" A familiar, cheerful voice rang out from behind her ears. Haruka felt her heart tremble - she'd heard that voice so many times in the past, but it truly was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

As the hands slipped away, Haruka turned around and squinted, trying to look past the glaring sunlight. Her eyes meet those of another young girl - with golden hair tied up in twintails and decorated with white daisies, a soft face and slightly parted lips, the girl wore a cheerful expression that could match the radiant sun.

"Yuu-chan!" Haruka exclaimed before she could stop herself. Remembering her situation, she made a disapproving face that she hoped would make Yuu reflect on her actions. At the very least, she had to get her point across. "Jeez, you're late!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Yuu grinned her apology. Her wide, kind eyes sparkled with youth and excitement, and the lush, golden rays of sunlight bathed her frame. She extended her hands and offered Haruka the promised dessert, which the latter tentatively accepted. "There was a long line, so it took awhile. But I'm back like I promised!"

Not completely satisfied, Haruka pursed her lips. "...You could've sent me a text message or something, you know." She eventually mumbled under her breath.

About to delve in the fruits of her labor, Yuu blinked mid-bite. "What's wrong, Haruka?"

"Nothing!" Haruka promptly answered and turned away to hide her expression. _Why do you have to be so ignorant sometimes, Yuu-chan?! And forgetful too! I bet you'll eventually forget that special moment between us!_

"Ah, I forgot," Yuu let out a knowing sigh, which only served to irritate Haruka further - more so when she facetiously pinched the bridge of her nose. "You get really jealous easily, don'tcha?"

"Do not!" Was Haruka's automatic answer. Debating if it was worth dispelling that misconception, she frowned. "I'm being serious! I waited for a long time! What if something happened to you? I was worried!"

Yuu dissolved into cheerful laughter, followed by a playful wink. "Fine, fine, if you say so. But in case you were worried, I wasn't talking to anyone else. I promise!"

"Hmph!" Haruka pouted, haughtily folding her arms across her chest as if that could contain the guilty sense of satisfaction and warmth that was starting to spread inside. For the sake of her pride, she couldn't admit that that had made her the slightest bit happy. Haruka quickly stood up and made to leave. "L-Let's just get going already!"

"Okay!" Yuu replied without missing a beat. "Let's go!"

Noticing something awry, Haruka shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Hold on, Yuu-chan. You've got some ice-cream on your face."

Just as surprised, Yuu winced. "Wha-?"

She was immediately cut off as an opportunistic Haruka leaned in and gently pecked her on the cheek. Yuu cringed as her tongue quickly ran along the surface of her face - her skin tingling where it had been touched. "There," Haruka said breathlessly. "All gone."

Yuu blushed furiously, sputtering incredulously by her friend's show of affection. "H-Haruka! W-We're in public! What're you gonna do if we're seen by someone we know?!"

To hide her embarrassment, Haruka giggled. "I don't mind if it's with you."

Unable to come up with an intelligent response, Yuu strode away, obviously flustered. Haruka stifled a giggle. It was so cute of her to be so embarrassed. And so the two of them continued on their aimless path. As Yuu skipped along by Haruka's side, humming her favorite tune, Haruka kept shooting furtive glances in her friend's direction. All things considered, Yuu made a rather odd sight - her flushed cheeks, the calm breeze sweeping her bangs, the way her shoulders rose and fell with each faint breath, her eyes gazing far, far away into the distant horizon...

And there was that smile Yuu always wore - the one that had brought color into Haruka's life. Sakura-colored. Before she knew it, Haruka paused, falling behind a step. She felt the wind rustle her bangs as the sakura petals whipped past the spring-colored landscape. This all felt too good to be true. It was so transient. Like a dream, would even this moment fade breathlessly away?

Soon enough, Yuu, noticing her friend's unease, stopped in her tracks and turned to face her, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "What's wrong, Haruka?"

There was no cheerfulness evident in her tone this time. Nor any playfulness. As Haruka gazed into Yuu's eyes, she saw just the worry of a close friend - someone so, _so_ special to her.

"N-Nothing," Haruka eventually found her voice to respond. Of course, Yuu didn't buy it.

"Come on, Haruka," Yuu cracked another smile. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else! It'll be our secret! I-"

"I shouldn't keep relying on Yuu-chan all the time!" Haruka exclaimed before she could stop herself. As the realization of what she had just said sunk in, she quickly buried her face in her hands. "I-I mean-!"

"Haruka..." Stunned, Yuu whispered, her eyes brimming with concern. "You..."

"N-No, that's not what I meant! I mean, it is! But it's not! Ahh, what am I saying?!" Haruka hid her face in her hands again. She was so embarrassed! She could've melted right that instant. _Please, someone, turn back time! I take back what I said! What was I thinking-?!_

"Haruka."

Hesitantly glancing up from behind her fingers, Haruka looked into the eyes of a calmly smiling Yuu. "W-What?"

"Thanks." The casual grin Haruka received from Yuu was entirely unexpected, and she struggled to find the words to convey her jumbled feelings.

"W-What are you saying?" Haruka pouted. She couldn't help her lower lip from trembling like a little kid.

Yuu sighed. "I meant what I said. Thank you, Haruka. You really are special to me, and I want you to know that..." Yuu trailed off, bashfully scratching her cheek in thought. "W-Well, I mean, you're the type of person that doesn't take subtle hints, so I guess I had to come out and say that-"

"_Yuu-chan!_"

"Woah!"

Yuu stumbled backwards from Haruka's enveloping hug as the latter buried her face in the former's shoulder.

"I was so happy!" Haruka exclaimed breathlessly. Her shoulders quivered with an emotion Yuu couldn't completely identify. "I was so happy when you approached me back then! Even though I had no friends, even though there was no reason for you to! I was so happy I could've cried!"

In response, Yuu giggled. She playfully tilted her head and smiled warmly - the way Haruka always found so unbearably endearing. "What're you saying now, Haruka?"

"Let me repay you somehow-!"

Yuu took Haruka's shaking hands in her own, clasping them near her heart. Then, she leaned closer, and gently brushed her lips against Haruka's as the latter widened her eyes in surprise. It was so soft, so warm, and so _loving_, Haruka could've blissfully melted right there.

"Let's enjoy these three years together." Yuu grinned lightheartedly. "Well, not that we'll part after high school or anything, but... let's take this slowly, one step at a time, okay?"

Haruka wordlessly nodded her consent. And as Yuu hurried ahead to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks after the moment had passed, Haruka felt a smile slowly spread across her face. Who knew how these next three years would turn out? Many things would happen in their high school years. They would meet new people, experience new things together, get to know each other more, and fall even deeper in love with one another...

And of course, things would change as well. Some things wouldn't always go their way. Sometimes, that was how life was.

But as long as they stayed together, Haruka thought, then maybe, _just maybe_, something could be done about that. There were many special moments in the future to be had. All she had to do was step forward, reach out, and seize them.

And just by knowing that fact alone, Haruka felt a faint smile touch her lips and calm her previously anxious mind. "Wait, Yuu-chan!" She cried out, hurrying after her fleeting friend. "Wait for me!"

And as their laughter sparkled across the lazy, spring weather - across the pale cerulean skies that stretched as far into the distance as the eye could see - the sakura petals continued to flutter by.

* * *

_When I open my eyes, the sakura petals drift past, reminding me of the changing seasons._

_As I stroll aimlessly, my feet are inevitably led towards you._

_With my heart pounding, I force a forlorn smile and expect warmth,_

_But all I can feel is the lingering winter wind biting my cheeks._

_You notice me and smile back, but I can see the hidden tears I've become so used to._

_As you walk past, your back fades away into the nostalgic distance._

_When I'm alone again, I begin to doubt our uncertain future._

_And this affliction is tearing me apart._

_-xoxox-_

_There was a time, when I was young and innocent,_

_I used to believe I could become the architect of our dreams._

_I thought that our future could be illuminated by my aspirations._

_But now that I'm older, I can't help but think how laughably mistaken I was to believe in those delusions._

_Who am I to think that I can reach the stratosphere?_

_Even now, the gray city skyline obscures the horizon from my view._

_Sooner or later, we must all wake up from our dreams._

_The beginning of our inescapable destiny - our bleak reality - awaits._

_-xoxox-_

_As I continue walking, the heavy beating of my heart accompanies the melody of my hollow footsteps._

_An overcast cloud blots out the sunlight, as the sky - like my circumstances - melts to gray._

_The bustle of crowds approaches as I am jostled to the side and lost in a sea of faces._

_What's the point of moving forward if there's nothing to look forward to?_

_My footsteps grow weary as I turn back with slouched shoulders._

_I've tried so hard and so long to hold onto what I cannot have._

_It was foolish and selfish of me to think that I could save you._

_Perhaps it is time to head back and give in to my predetermined fate._

_-xoxox-_

_Sometimes, I don't know how I've managed to survive until now._

_I'm wavering in this world that is losing color._

_The despair of our situation is too much to bear._

_How long can someone stand against the darkness?_

_As the black and gray waves of defeat close over us,_

_And we sink beneath life's dry routine,_

_I wonder if we will soon fade away from this world._

_Will you accept this colorless ending?_

_-xoxox-_

_But I can feel the warmth drifting beyond the loneliness._

_I can see the sunlight trickle through the darkness._

_With averted eyes and longing gazes, we never knew what to say to each other._

_But now I finally understand what to do._

_I've decided that waiting is just so ridiculously pointless._

_I'm going to cast aside my doubts and even if sailing straight is difficult, I will keep walking forward._

_I'll change my fate and the rules that govern it._

_The future is opening up to us, so let's seize it._

_-xoxox-_

_I remember the tender smiles we used to exchange._

_The nostalgic warmth of your shoulder and the scent of your perfume is still clear in my mind._

_I remember the broken days when our overflowing tears were sparkling endlessly._

_Your loving embrace is what has kept me going all these years._

_I remember a memory about a desire to protect you: the dream that's still engraved in my heart._

_Beyond hidden tears and forlorn smiles, faint words and distant feelings,_

_Even if you smile like nothing's happened, I want to reach you._

_If you can hear my voice crying out to you, then a miracle will happen._

_-xoxox-_

_So I won't forget our promise._

_Destiny is now in my hands._

_I will grab and give warmth to that lonely hand of yours._

_As time now begins to tick away, let's keep moving forward in this world._

_Even if we trip and stumble along the way, even if we have to carry each other,_

_Let's ascend together and illuminate this grim world with the sweet future._

_As we walk on through the weakening rain, it's time we write our own story._

_Let's fight for this true miracle._

_-xoxox-_

_So don't accept this colorless ending!_

_Stand up against the howling wind and dark storms!_

_One day, the light of love and courage, though it may seem far away, will shine again._

_So swallow your doubts and let your desires cry out!_

_Closing my eyes, I'll pray to the sky to give me one more chance to chase that hope._

_And together, let's watch the colorful shades of dawn glimmering over the distant horizon._

_The brilliant hues of our utopia will fill our vision._

_Together, our footsteps will be the color to our lives._


End file.
